


the waltz of the dead

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Storms, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: who saw the eclipse? I did, it was wonderful!





	the waltz of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> who saw the eclipse? I did, it was wonderful!

the rocking motion of the waves beat arousing around your throbbing pulse.

the sky, open and vulnerable, above your absent eyes.

 

you can almost see him there, in the alcoholic sway of clouds,

in the violet sparks of fire waltzing. 

 

an outstretched arm isn't enough,

he's too far devoted to the frantic beat of drums to reach back.

 

you say his name,

with the water in your lungs, drowning you.

 

_Sam,_

_Sam can you hear me? I'm here._

 

the sea pulls you under, 

you hold you crippled breath back.

 

the black hole you've fallen into 

is stealing you away,

and you just let it.

 

and before the sharp screams of thunder

echo into the endless supply of water,

you think you hear him in the sky, crying.

 

your body continues to fall,

you hope the tide takes you to him.

 


End file.
